


Reversal

by penny



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sentence hangs between them. It's a challenge. Yukari realizes that now. And she wants Mitsuru to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Mitsuru/Yukari, underhanded, boots_

Yukari can't ignore Mitsuru-senpai, but she doesn't have to greet her every time she comes back to the dorm. Whatever magazine Mitsuru is reading (probably some trade publication, because since when does _Mitsuru Kirijo_ read teen magazines?), it's got her full attention, so maybe Yukari can make it to --

"Takeba," Mitsuru-senpai says without looking up. She flips the page, eyes scanning the page, and she can't be reading that fast, can she?

Yukari almost laughs. Of course she can. She's Mitsuru Kirijo. "Yes?"

"No Tartarus tonight."

"But it's getting close to the full moon!"

"Iori and Sanada both have colds, and it is close to exams." She flips another page, the snap of the paper too sharp in the nearly-empty lounge.

It's foolish to go in down two people, but she still feels like arguing. It would be childish to push about Tartarus. It's childish to push about anything, really, but she can't help herself. "Junpei's the one who needs to be nagged to study."

"True." She flips another page, frowns, then snaps the magazine shut. She focuses on Yukari, and...

And it's rare to see calm and controlled Mitsuru Kirijo, patient and composed Mitsuru Kirijo, _restless_.

"I admit," she says, and it takes Yukari a moment to focus on her words, "I was hoping for the...satisfaction of accomplishing some small measure of good during the Dark Hour."

"Well," it's foolish, but seeing Mitsuru-senp...Mitsuru so normal makes Yukari feel a little reckless. Like maybe she can push, just a little. Just because Mitsuru is a Kirijo doesn't mean...

Well, not everything should come easy to her. That's all.

"Well?" Mitsuru asks.

"I guess you're just going to have to find another way to satisfy yourself."

It's...a mistake. Maybe. The sentence hangs between them. It's a challenge. Yukari realizes that now. And she wants Mitsuru to take it.

"Another way?" Mitsuru's mouth curves into a smirk. "Do you have a suggestion, Takeba?"

She shrugs. The motion feels jerky, like she's disconnected from her body, but she's not, because she can feel the nerves strumming down her spine, quickening her pulse and making her a little light-headed. Completely reckless. "Maybe. Let me try on your boots."

Mitsuru's smirk widens. "That's all?"

Another shrug. Yukari barely feels it. Something's buzzing in her head, and she can see the ghostly image of Mitsuru kneeling before her, _crawling_ to lick at her boots, tongue pink against the black leather. And...and it's not something Mitsuru would ever do. Let someone crawl to her, maybe, but submit to another? No. Not Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Come upstairs."

She's following Mitsuru before she can think to say no. She has to be imagining the extra sway in Mitsuru's hips as they go up to the girls' floor. Mitsuru's normal stride is almost masculine, brisk and no-nonsense.

Mitsuru stops in front of Yukari's room. She turns, crosses her arms over her chest, and stares at Yukari, her eyes bright. "Well, Takeba?"

"You haven't said yes."

"You haven't said what else you intend. I let you wear the boots. Then what?"

"I don't know. I don't have them on."

"They're not magical, Takeba. It's not like they'll transform you."

Yukari thinks it's anger rolling up her spine. Maybe it's something else. Whatever it is, it makes her shoulders snap straight, makes her suddenly feel very tall. Taller than Mitsuru. "We're not the same. How do you know what's magic for me?"

For a moment, Mitsuru looks uncertain, vulnerable, even. Something falters in her expression. "I suppose you're right. How do I know?" She steps back and braces one hand against the wall to the left of Yukari's door. She lifts one foot, works loose the buckle of one boot as Yukari watches, transfixed.

Mitsuru Kirijo is taking off her boots, offering them to her. The image...doesn't fit. But Yukari reaches out to accept one boot, then the other, and she's holding them to her chest, and she can smell the musk of the leather and Mitsuru, the odor strong and aggressive but not unpleasant. It's...primal, sort of.

Yukari shifts so she's hugging the boots one-handed as she fumbles for her room key with the other. "Fine. Come in."

Mitsuru stops just inside the door. Yukari can't meet her eyes as she sits on the edge of her bed and toes off her own shoes. Mitsuru's boots are still warm, moist, and snapping the buckles closed sends a frisson of power through her. She stands, testing the heel.

She's wearing Mitsuru Kirijo's boots. The same one she wears to stride down the halls of Gekkoukan. The same ones she wears to hunt Shadows, to _kick_ them. No, they're not magical -- Mitsuru isn't any less Mitsuru without them -- but they are a powerful symbol.

That's enough for Yukari. She draws herself up to her full height and turns to face Mitsuru. "Come here."

Mitsuru's smile is sly. "Do you want me on my knees, Takeba?" She sinks to them gracefully, stares up at Yukari through lowered lashes. Her hair spills over her shoulder.

Yukari's fingers twitch. She wants to fist her hand in that perfect red hair, wants to feel the strands twist and twine around her fingers, wants to muss it so when she finally lets go, Mitsuru will have to comb it smooth.

"I want --"

"You want me crawling." Mitsuru does crawl, hair brushing against the floor.

Yukari swallows. "This is what you want."

Mitsuru pauses. "You don't?"

She licks her lips. Yes, she wants it. But she doesn't trust it. This isn't Mitsuru, at least not the Mitsuru she knows. Maybe...maybe Mitsuru gets tired of being Mitsuru _Kirijo_. Maybe...maybe Mitsuru is sharing a secret with her. And she's sharing one with Mitsuru. It's confusing. She doesn't understand it. But she doesn't want it to stop.

"I want it." She slides her right foot forward. "Come here. Lick them."

She hadn't thought Mitsuru was tense, but her shoulders go liquid, and she practically glides along the floor to her. "Yes, kōhai."

 _That_ makes Yukari whimper. To have her senpai prostrate in front of her, hair splayed out on the floor, skirt hiked indecently high from her crawling. To watch her _lick_ her own boots with a low, needy moan...it's too much.

Yukari raises a hand to her mouth and licks at her fingers. It's not the way she wants to touch herself, but her actual desires are too...too much? It's one thing to order Mitsuru to lick her boots. It's another thing, a bigger thing, to order Mitsuru to lick _her_ , even if Mitsuru has made her way up to the top of the boot, even if her breath is moist and warm agains the outer curve of Yukari's calf, even if she's looking up, her expression half a plea and half a challenge.

Yes, it's too much to ask for more. But if she asks for too much, Mitsuru can refuse. Or -- Yukari shudders -- demand she reciprocate. Yes, that's the right tactic; don't ask for anything she's not willing to give in return.

Yukari takes a shaky breath. "I didn't say stop. Go higher."


End file.
